Equestria Girls' Bizarre Adventure: Stars of the Phoenix
by Zillafire101
Summary: When a museum unearths a set of mysterious arrows in the township around Canterlot High, Sunset and her friends are soon thrust into the world of Stand users, and all the wonders and trials that brings. With their abilities and each other, the six girls must work together to find the figure threatening their lives, and save both Equestria and its parallel world.


Prologue, Late at Night, Unknown Time

The museum was mostly empty at around this time. One of the curators sate at one of the front desks, tapping away at his phone in boredom, before he heard the rhythmic clicking of shoes against the tiled floor of the museum. He perked up, as he saw his Benefactor approaching, dressed in a grey and black suit, his face hidden in shadow.

"Ah, you finally arrived." The Curator said, standing up. "I take it you're here to see…it."

"Yes." The figure mumbled in a deep voice.

The Curator nodded nervously, before pointing towards the archaeological wing. "Right this way, my good sir."

As they walked down the hallways, the Curator grew nervous, sweat starting to roll down his face and neck as he carefully eyed the Benefactor walking carefully behind him, his shoes still making that rhythmic clicking sound. It was hard to the mysterious man's face, but the curator swore he could feel the man glaring at the back of his skull.

"So, these artifacts were discovered all across the world, arrows, they appear to be." The Curator explained quickly and nervously, as they walked through the halls. "Some uncovered in Viking forts, some in Irish Hill-Mounds, some in Samurai holdings, others among Aztec and, the most, in Egyptian Pyramids."

The Benefactor nodded for a moment. "Interesting."

The Curator pulled out his key and opened the door to the back rooms, and lead his Benefactor to an old drawer. Taking out another key, he clicked it in, and, after a little resistance, opened it, revealing seven arrows. Even in the low light, their gold and silver surface glowed slightly. The Benefactor's eyes widened slightly, as he reached carefully towards one.

The Curator grabbed his wrist, as the Benefactor's eyes narrowed angrily at him.

The Curator breathed out nervously. "These are highly dangerous artifacts. Two members of our teams in Ireland died after pricking their finger and leg on the tip. Exercise caution."

"I will be careful." The Benefactor said slowly, his voice cold and unfeeling.

The Curator released him, as the being carefully held the arrow shaft between his pointer and thumb, looking over the arrow.

"What are these symbols on the tip?" The Benefactor asked, indicating the various runes across the flats of the tip.

"Unknown. They're not any language we've seen before." The Curator explained, before readjusting his tie nervously. "So, these arrows, how many do you plan on…burrowing?"

"I only need three." The being said coldly.

"That will attract attention from my bosses." The Curator said nervously.

"Hmmm. Then I will take two." The Benefactor replied. "That will be my final offer."

"I think I can make two work." The Curator responded, rubbing his neck nervously. He personally didn't like that idea either, but this was not a man he wanted angry.

"Are you certain?" The Benefactor asked. "I want both this and my presence a secret. Can you guarantee that?"

"I'll try my best." The Curator replied.

The Benefactor leaned in close, holding the arrow up to his neck like a knife. "I want more then your best. I want you to go beyond."

The Curator gulped nervously. "I can go beyond. I promise you."

The Benefactor withdrew slightly, bringing the arrow to his side. "Good. Very Good, very good. I will take my two arrows, and your payment will be sent within exactly an hour from now."

"So what is the plan for you arrows?" The Curator asked, as the Benefactor began to leave.

He looked over his shoulder, eye focused on him. "To reclaim what was taken from me."

He turned and left without another word, exiting the door, and seemingly disappearing without a trace. The Curator breathed in deeply, before calming himself, and locking everything up, and turning back on the security cameras around the museums.

A few months later, the arrows would debut for the Museum's new center piece, the Four Arrows gaining some attention, but it was the effect of two arrows that had vanished into the night, that would rock the world, and the heroes that protected it, even though most would not even be aware...

Sunset Shimmer walked home from school, this time alone and away from the rest of her group, deep in thought. Although it had been many months since the last magical incident at Canterlot High and Everfree, and yet, despite this, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. Recently, many of the students had begun disappearing, calling in sick and having extended hospital visits. She worried all day over the disappearance of her many school mates, and what links to the magic of Equestria it could've had. The highway she walked along was mostly empty now, as she neared the forests, eyeing the area around the thick foliage, her eyes darting back to the street and elsewhere, unable to shake the feeling she was being watched.

As she walked along further, she came to a stop around the corner, looking for any sign of someone. Even the birds, once filling the air with their trill songs, were now silent. Something was very, very wrong. Before she could react, an arrow flew out of the woods, hit her directly in the side of her body, just under the ribs, and she yelled in shock. She slumped to the ground, as the hooded figure approached the unconscious girl. Blue energy sparked and shot out from the wound, great bursts of purple and red energy emanating from Sunset's wound, electricity bursting out in a circular fashion all around, before dying down.

The hooded figure approached, before removing the arrow.

"I believe you will prove a most effective user." The figure spoke. "The arrow always choses the strongest to bear its gifts. You will have the honor of a strong Stand, and service to my own master."

He twirled the arrow between his fingers, before disappearing into the darkness of the forests.

Sunset awoke later, with a jolt, looking around for some sign of her attacker. She found herself in a hospital room, an IV hooked up to her arm, but still in her street cloths. A nurse walked in, to check on her, before smiling broadly.

"Ah, you're awake. Good!" She said.

"Where…?" Sunset began groggily.

"You where found on the streets, with similar symptoms to something going around lately." The nurse explained. "You had a high fever for a while, but after a few hours, you stabilized."

"A few hours?" Sunset asked, eyes widened in shock. She struggled to think back to what had caused her collapse, but all that she could recall was blackness, broken up by strange lights…

"You should remain calm. We still aren't sure if you're completely over it." The nurse suggested, as she checked Sunset over for any signs of an illness.

Sunset set back in bed, sighing slightly, before looking up at the ceiling, trying to recall exactly what had happened. She recalled…images, a hooded being. Someone with a hood…an arrow…some sort of power flashing all around her. She chewed her lip slightly, worried about what was going on, but with a new goal in mind. Something her attack had said still hung with her. Something about a "Stand". She was kept for a while, the staff not eager to left her leave, due to quite a few...loses from this strange illness.

She was released a couple of hours later, the Doctor looking over everything, and finding absolutely no signs of lingering sickness, baffling him slightly, but not holding her back. She grabbed her book bag and headed out, barley stopping to say good byes and darting for the exit as fast as she could.

'The school's probably closed by now.' She thought. 'I'll have to get to library tomorrow. I should probably call my friends up and give them a warning.'

She grabbed her phone and began sending out a text to her six friends, when she stopped, and turned suddenly, eyes scanning the area. She felt like she was being watched. She stood ready, phone still in her hand, as she watched and scanned the area for any signs of her attacker. Nothing happened, the sunsetting behind her as she looked around, only a few people milling around now.

As she walked off back to her apartment, the area near the back-alley near the hospital shifted and glistened, as a figure appeared, like crystalline or icicles forming and appearing, and lifted up his own cell phone to his ear.

"Boss, I have eyes on the latest minted Stand user." He whispered into the phone.

"Who is it?" The figure on the other hand asked, its voice growing agitated.

"Sunset Shimmer. Student at Canterlot High." The figure reported.

"The failed student of Celestia? The one who tried a hostile takeover?" The Boss asked. "Perhaps this one would make a useful ally."

"Doubtful. She's helped the place at least once against another so-called hostile takeover." The figure reported, following her, clicking his teeth nervously.

"Hmmm. Then if she is a threat remove her." The Boss ordered. "I want no hostile Stand users in my way. The Plan cannot be threatened."

"She'll never see me coming." The figure said, before his body seemingly began to break apart in mid-air and vanish.

The next day, Sunset did not wait for her friends to meet at the library. She had to do this herself and get in as much research as possible. She focused in over her books, and the computer, but could not find anything relating to a "Stand" or the like, at least, nothing important. She doubted a horror author from Maine wanted her dead.

'What the heck was he talking about then?' She thought, scratching her head. 'Did just some crazy homeless guy just stick me with an arrow for no reason.'

She was prepared to leave the old library, before she heard a door creak.

'Must be one of the girls.' She thought, as she got up and turned around, but saw nothing, just a door left a jar.

She thought of approaching again, but something felt off again. That same feeling of being watched crept up on her, causing her to stay put. So many adventures, and she knew to trust that feeling and not ignore it.

'Someone's in here. Someone with violent intent.' She thought, grinting her teeth as she focused all her senses around the room.

A moment later, a loud crash sounded as one of the tables bent, as though something had landed on it, before whatever it was that had landed there, jumped off. Her eyes widened. An invisible attacker!

"This has to be the work of an enemy magic user!" She muttered, preparing to make a break for it, before something wrapped around her neck, like three cold fingers chocking her suddenly.

"My Stand's more then magic." A voice hissed. "A lot more then just that. But you haven't found anything about Stands yet. That's good. Very very very good. You'll be less of a struggle, if you haven't found your own Stand yet."

Her eyes widened as she felt a sharp object begin to press into her forehead. She, without thinking , held out a Hand to stop whatever was approaching, as she felt an energy suddenly envelope her body, and spring outwards, a gold and red armored form appearing from her, and slamming its open palm into the figure, his pained grunt and yelp signifying that, yes, she had scored a blow.

She looked over in shock and surprise at the strange being before her. Its body was a strange mixture of natural form with armor, gold and red like her own hair, and a jewel in the center of its chest. Half of the top of its face was covered by an Eagle mask of some sort, its mouth and face below the nose wrapped in cloth. The figure looked at her with glowing green eyes, its expression neutral.

"What the heck are you?!" She yelled at the figure, the being seeming to recoil in surprise, before the attacker started laughing.

"You've manifested your Stand. Alright, I like the challenge." He chuckled. "I don't see how it will save you though. [The Invisible Man] is beyond any sight."

He laughed slightly, as his voice went to another corner of the room, light footsteps following him. "Ironic, aint it? You get your Stand, the first one you get to fight is one you can't even see!"

She stood there, the alien figure standing by, as she studied it, then looked around the room. She needed to find a way to fight, a way to get past this guy's defenses and break him. As she began to come up with a battle plan, the ghostly figure raised its fist.

She raised an eyebrow, before a cut sliced right through part of its right arm, energy burning out, as blood suddenly trickled down her own right arm. She held her limb as she stifled a yell. Whatever this "Invisible Man" was, he was armed.

"I'll slowly cut you to pieces, like sausage for breakfast." He said with a chuckle. "Bit by bit, both you, and your Stand."

'I need a way to this guy.' She thought in a panic. 'I need a way to be able to launch my counter.'

She turned, and ran, as she heard footsteps following, first on the floor, then on a wall, then across the ceiling, she looked up briefly to see the dust shifting and being blown away by his encroaching steps. She slide to a stop, looking closely. The dust wasn't becoming unsettled.

'Its disappearing with every step.' She thought, bringing out her Stand again. 'And reappearing after it leaves the ceiling.'

The figure skittered along the ceiling, as she remained still, and came to a stop just above her back. The figure smiled sadistically to himself. Yes! This truly would be an easy mission. His Benefactor would be pleased with such a quick and easy kill.

'You won't even see me coming. Very very very bad for you.' He thought, as he dropped down, leaping towards his target.

He was about to sink the arms blades of his stand in, when hers suddenly appeared again, and swung a fist. He barely had time to twist away, like a cat in midair, before her second fist collided with his chest, and sent him flying into the wall. He gasped, as he held his chest, his cloak briefly flickering, before he got it under control. He rose unsteadily, before yelling.

"How did you see me!? No one can see The Invisible Man! No One!" He yelled.

"I didn't. I just saw the tracks you left and worked it out from there." She said, turning as her Stand raised its fists. "You really out to be more careful with where you go. Libraries are full of dust."

His teeth clenched together as he balled his fists. 'This idiot can't touch me. No one can touch The Invincible Invisible Man!'

He slinked away, heading for the narrow areas in the back of the library, the area restricted to students. Here, he could plan the ambush to finally finish her off. The storage archives was dark, dank old place, hidden within the library, were a lot schools records and other documents were stored away out of sight. As he and his Stand slipped in through the doors, Sunset, her own Stand still activated. He slammed the door, locking it behind him, and set off for the back parts of the archives. She hesitated, wondering if, perhaps, his Stand had some other ability to set a trap for her. She touched the doorknob gently, but after no further injury, she scratched her chin. It was locked, but she didn't want to risk kicking.

"Do you have any power? Any ability to see through walls or something?" She asked the Stand. It titled its head to the side, as though thinking it over, before it straightened, and its eyes glowed, changing to a blue color.

Her own eyes shimmered blue, as she was able to see slightly through the door, seeing several rows of the archives and the past the door. Her own, glowing with a slight blue tinge now, widened in surprise and amazement.

"This is incredible." She said. "though how do we get through the door?"

As though to answer, her Stand raised its fist slowly, as she nodded slightly.

"Oh, that makes sense." Sunset replied with a sheepish smile.

Swinging forward, the Stand slammed its fist into the area above the door, utterly crushing it and breaking the lock in total, before the Stand took both hands, and forced the door open. Sunset stepped forward into the room, looking down at her arm. She felt some of the feedback from the punch but was otherwise unaffected by the punch. This Stand continued to amaze her, with all its abilities. She would have to test its limits when she got out of this later.

She looked around, trying to find any sign of the Invisible stand user. Even with her advanced vision abilities still activated, nothing stood out. She was about to move forward, when she heard a sound, like wind blowing through a window. She turned, as a knife began to materialize in midair, speeding towards her. She stepped back, as her Stand rushed forward, and punched the knife, sending it upwards into the ceiling. She looked around for anymore knives to attack her, but saw nothing else came at her, she relaxed slightly.

Meanwhile, the Invisible attacker was retreating into a corner, pulling out a cellphone to make his call, before changing to a text.

'That would not be good at all.' He thought, angrily. 'That stupid Sunset's tryin' to throw me off balance and make me make stupid mistakes. Like I ever would.'

"Hey, Boss, I ran into a problem here." He texted, before waiting a bit. A few seconds passed as the throne vibrated, causing him to jump slightly.

"I thought I told you not to call me unless its an emergency." The text answered.

"She's got a Stand. A really strong one." He sent.

"And? Do you need me to hold your hand, send another of my peons to assist you?" the next message asked.

"No, just informing you this may take longer then planned." He answered, nervously looking around.

"You have an invisible Stand. Use its swords and do your job. I'm not here for your useless prattle."

"Sorry." He looked around, spotting her from some distance away. He activated Invisible Man, manifesting him within his body, arms blades extracting into his fore arms, as he climbed up the walls.

He scampered up the ceiling, as carefully as he could. He had practiced this a dozen times against a lot of newbie Stand users, and it took a lot of practice to get down. He climbed across the ceiling, Invisible Man's clawed hands digging slightly into the wood.

'If you think you can beat me, where fifty or whatever other Stand users couldn't, you're an idiot.' He thought, as he grinned manically. He reached behind him, and pulled out three more knives.

He stopped when her Stand reached back, and slammed a fist into the ground, leaving a slight impression, and sending dust and dirt into the air. He shook his head.

'What, you think I'm gonna sneeze or some stupid crap like that?' He snarled as he threw the three knives. 'I'm gonna skewer this idiot with a flicka my wrist.'

He grinned widely as he saw the knives fly through the air. His knives had a few seconds delay before they started to materialize again, but he was too close for that. She would be stuck before she even knew what happened. He smiled as the knives began to fly towards her, getting within arms reach, before her Stand flew out and punch them away, one of the knives hitting the Stand's shoulder and deflecting off.

He widened in shock at this. How did she know his attack? She looked up at his general direction, and pointed at him.

"I used the dust to see any knives you threw." She announced. "Anything you touch turns invisible, but they will start to disrupt dust and debris when they flew through, right? With that, it was easy to get where they were going."

Her Stand flew forward and sent a barrage of punches, colliding straight at him. He yelled in shock as they connected, the barrage hitting for a few minutes, as he dropped down, his cloak briefly flickering out.

"And with that, I can also guess where you were hiding at." She declared, stepping forward.

Now that she could get a good look at him, she wasn't to impressed. A guy dressed of average height, and build, with a beat up leather jacket, and green goggles across his eyes. He rose up slightly, his Stand manifesting, and looking much more grotesque then the user. It was slightly taller then him, thin frame with all muscle, silver and purple in color, with a reptilian face, with two mandibles lined with savage teeth, and bug-like eyes bulging out its skull, similar to his goggles, but bright orange in color.

The Invisible Man crossed its arms in front of it, as its forearm blades flexed outwards again, as it took a combat stance.

"You're tough. And fast. But Imma still gonna win this." He declared. "The Invisible Man is unseeable, untouchable, unknowable!"

"You sure like the sound of your own voice." Sunset replied, as her own Stand manifested, fists raised. "Lets see what you got, now that you can't hide."

The Invisible Man did not wait, rushing at her, stabbing through the air repeatedly, aiming at her stomach. Her Stand ducked under his barrage, and swung upwards, burying its fist into its thin, robotic midsection. He backed off, breathing heavily, as Invisible Man retreated to his side, a crater in now in its stomach.

He didn't say anything, only grimacing somewhat, before his body dematerialized, before totally disappearing. She rushed forward again, trying to send her Stand into a Rush against him, but hit only air. He laughed to himself, as he prepared his next move.

"You're in my playground now, Sunset!" He declared. "Once I bring in what's left of you, the boss will be quite happy with me."

She wanted to ask some questions, but a cut suddenly appeared across her check. She yelped in pain, before recalling her Stand, and manifesting it around and inside herself as a shield. More cuts appeared along her body, her arms, legs and the other cheek as he laughed, blood dripping somewhat.

"Ha! You think you can sit there and withstand my attacks!" He declared, as she tried to follow his voice. "Only a Stand can damage a Stand. You got lucky with that knife, but my blades are part of my Stand too, y'know!"

She felt an icy grip tighten around her neck, as she was lifted up to her feet.

"You don't even have a name for your stand, how pathetic." He laughed, before getting serious again. "You know about the body though, right? You know that if I just stab you two inches in the stomach, you're a goner."

"Yeah, you'll lacerate my organs and stomach." She said calmly, glaring out in front of her, right past her foe.

"Good. Very very very good. You're catching up." He said patronizingly, as her Stand lifted up its left arm without his notice, touching his Stand's arm slightly.

"Now, say good night."

His stand reached its right arm back, and stabbed forward, only for his thumb to suddenly snap backwards, as Invisible Man's own was bent backwards by her Stand. He roared in agony, and immediately dropped her. He held his damaged left hand, grimacing in pain, as his invisibility broke off again.

"Ad as you should know, the thumb is always the weakest part of your grip, while also being the most important." She lectured. "Funny how that works, but we all gotta learn one way or another about the body's shortcomings."

She didn't wait for him to respond, instead, her Stand swinging forward, and decking him straight in the face with another punch. He roared in pain, holding his face, and rolling on the ground in agony.

"I'm gonna track you that way. Can't stay unseen if you're leaking, after all!"

He breathed in deeply, glaring up at her as he stood up. He held up his hands, breathing heavily. She could not beat him! No Stand user had defeated him in his career for the Boss! No one! If he lost, it would not just be his pride that was destroyed. The boss would tear him limb from limb...

"What's the matter, punch didn't hurt you too much?"

He didn't answer, glaring at her as he regained his composure, until finally jumping up, and grabbing onto the ceiling, before quickly getting away from her, disappearing from sight again.

'I can't let him escape!' She thought, running for the door. 'He has the answers I need.'

She ran through the rows, jumping over debris, and finally making it back to the doors that lead to the rest of the library. There she stood in the doorway, fully ready to finally finish him off. Sunset grinted her teeth together, every muscle tensing as she prepared to face him. It was literally do or die at this point, and she didn't intend to fail here.

'If there's a threat in the town, then this invisible freak is just the tip of the iceberg.' She thought. 'I have to protect the town and my friends, no matter what.'

She waited, the minutes crawling by, until something her right in the eyes. She yelped in surprise, not sure what was in her eyes now.

'Is this water?'

Something fell to the ground, clicking, as a water bottle materialized, and as the rogue Stand user's voice sounded triumphantly.

"Haha! Launch your counter attack now, with water in your eyes, Sunset!" He yelled. "This is the end!"

Her stand activated. As she thought quickly. She could still see through the Stand's eyes.

"Stand, activate…infrared vision!" She commanded.

Immediately, her vision altered and shifted, as she saw everything through their heat and temperatures, and the red and yellow mass of the user. She couldn't see the Stand, but all she needed was the user.

"Suza! Suzasuzasuzusuzasuzasuzasuzasuzasuzasuzasuzasuzasuzasuzasuza! Suzaku!" Her Stand yelled, as it pummeled him in the face and chest, slamming one last powerful attack into his face at the last word.

The Stand user went flying, hitting a row of boxes, as they collapsed on top of him, and left him dazed and barely conscious. Sunset recalled her Stand, the spirit vanishing in a flash or red light. She wiped her eyes, trying to get the last of the water out, as she stepped towards the Stand user, trying to get her breathing under control after the fight.

The Invisible Man was nowhere to be seen, and the user was barely conscious, as Sunset approached and smacked him in the face with the back of her hand.

"Hey, psycho, get up, I got questions for you." She said, slapping him again.

"Huh…Wha?" He said as the dazed look vanished from his eyes. "Wait don't hurt me!"

She manifested her Stand again, grabbing him by the collar. "Answer my questions first, and I won't beat you up anymore, alright?"

"Ok, ok!" He said in a panic. "What do you want? I can tell you everything about Stands."

"Follow me." She said, as her Stand lifted him up and carried him to the library.

She carried him along the hallways, and into one of the library desks, and sat him down forcibly, as she sat opposite of him.

"So, who gave me this Stand?" She asked.

"My boss." He said. "And that's all I'm telling you."

Her Stand lifted its fist menacingly, as he flinched. "Wait, wait! I swear that's all I know!"

"He's your boss!"

"And that's all I know!" He claimed. "I get texts from him, he only gives me information on who was hit with a Stand arrow, and I follow based on the physical description. He might even be a she for all I know!"

"So you didn't hit me with the arrow." Sunset said, her Stand lowering its fist.

"That's Brawn, he does the Stand creation." He said quickly. "I just take out those that might be disloyal to the Boss."

"What does your Boss want with Stand users." She asked.

"He wants to take back what's his, that's what he's always said." He said raising his hands. "And he needs an army of Stand users to accomplish this."

"Then, whatever he has planned, I'm gonna stop him." Sunset said defiantly, raising her Stands fist up.

"You, alone?" The assassin chuckled. "You're just one Stand user. You haven't even named it yet."

"I got six friends to back me up. Six Stand users." She replied. "And everything needs a name right? I got a perfect one."

"The Suzaku is the Vermillion Bird of the South, in Chinese and Japenese myth." She declared. "That's what I'm gonna name her. [ICE PHOENIX]."

"Cute. But, are you sure your six friends can become Stand users?" He sneered. "Being a Stand user is tough. Weakling burn out, and new comers rise to power."

"If anyone could be a Stand user, it would be them."

"Uh, Sunset, what is going on?" A voice asked behind her, as she turned around to see her six friends standing at the entrance of the library, all of them in various states of shock and surprise. The assassin's eyes widened as he opened his mouth, and began to yell, before Ice Phoenix place a hand over his mouth.

"Uh, hey girls, I can explain everything." She said, before scratching the back of her head. "Well, most of it, anyway."

As she explained everything to her friends, even using her Stand to grab things for display, the assassin began to look around nervously, before activating his Stand. When no alarms were raised, he crouched down, turning invisible as he touched the ground, and ran off on all fours, bounding forward and jumping right through one of the open windows. Invisible Man activated its blades, digging into the side of the building and slowing his fall, and, as he drew closer to the ground, leapt off and continued running. He stopped as he got to the woods, pulling out his phone and calling one of his associates.

"Brute Force, this is Straight Comet." He spoke nervously, quietly. "The newest Stand user, Sunset Shimmer beat me down. She'll be seeking out your operations."

"You let a new Stand user defeat you?" The other user asked, bewildered. "You get to me. We'll defeat this newcomer, and I'll send you to the Boss to explain your failure."

"The boss?!" Straight screamed in terror. "He'll serve me for diner!"

"You have one job, Comet." Brute said icily. "If you can't even handle one new Stand user, perhaps the Boss will have need of a new assassin."

"I'll meet you at the rendezvous." Straight said. "We can take them together."

"On second thought, don't get in the way, just get to the boss." Brute replied. "Once [Stone Tears] is active, nothing, not even this new Stand user can stop me. What's her power?"

"A basic close combat Stand, able to overpower mine." Straight said. "It can also see in infrared and through solid objects."

"Good eye sight won't save her." Brute chuckled. "Just stay out of the way, and let my Stand do the rest."

Straight Comet gulped and nodded slightly. "Right, they'll never see us coming."

He hung up after, and continued running. "Because I won't be there."

He jumped up, grabbed a tree, and swung around, landing atop and looking over the township and its streets leading out of town.

'I don't know and I don't care who wins or loses.' He thought, looking around nervously. 'I'll take my Stand, and go elsewhere. No one will find me once I disappear.'

He kept on running, never looking back.

Back at the library, Sunset finished her explaining the abilities of her Stand to them, Ice Phoenix holding several books in its hands to demonstrate its powers.

"So you see, I got this strange power." She explained. "And it doesn't seem linked to magic at all."

"If you are sure…" Said Twlight uncertainly.

"Yes, I am." She replied, as Ice Phoenix put down the books. "And we have to find this Stand user that's been attacking our classmates."

"You said only a Stand user can see another's Stand right?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah…?" Sunset began, looking at her with slight confusion.

"Then how are we gonna help?" Rainbow finished.

"This might be too dangerous for you guys." She said. "I'm still not sure how this entire thing works just yet, but if I can get the arrow, I can get you all Stands to use against them."

"It doesn't matter." Dash replied passionately. "We're going with you, its what friends do."

"And you all want to do this?" Sunset asked, eying all of them.

One by one, they all nodded and spoke affirmatively, as Sunset slightly nodded herself.

"Alright." She declared. "If we're going to win, we will need to get that Stand arrow."

\- TO BE CONTINUED_/_|


End file.
